


Curiosity

by morningCrescent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningCrescent/pseuds/morningCrescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has some questions about troll anatomy. Kanaya provides answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

It all started with some books and a bout of curiosity.

You had been engrossed in Karkat’s romance novels the past few months on the meteor, and had encountered a number of rather more licentious selections. Much as you enjoyed the salacious reading material, you found yourself coming across anatomy that you did not quite understand. The more basic aspects were easy enough; you could figure out some—bulges and nooks and rumble spheres and the like—based on context with relative ease. But there were certain things for which you couldn’t quite find a human analog.

It was this that spurred your quest for information on troll anatomy. Initially you sought proper references—encyclopedias, biology textbooks, medical reference dictionaries—but it soon became apparent that no such materials were available, as no one had thought to bring any. You quickly realized you were going to have to take a more… hands-on approach.

And that is how you wound up in your current situation, sitting on your bed with your troll girlfriend, Kanaya. Your rather underwear-clad troll girlfriend, you should mention.

You take in the sight before you: all lean-muscled elegance and soft curves and smooth greyness, with a gently defined face neatly framed by feathery black curls.

But enough admiring; there is learning to be done.

“So,” you begin, running your fingers across the small indentations along Kanaya’s sides, “these are your vestigial grub scars.”

“Yes,” she confirms in an almost-whisper, eyes fluttering closed. “From when I pupated…”

“And shed your wriggler appendages,” you finish for her. This much had previously been explained, though not in so many words. Your fingers continue tracing patterns over and between the delicate divots, and a small sigh escapes Kanaya’s black lips. “They’re sensitive.”

“Yes,” and her voice is breathy now; who would have guessed that the vestigial remnants of insect-like appendages could have such an effect? “The nerve concentration in the area is… quite high.”

“I see.”

You lean forward to get a closer look. The skin dips ever so slightly into three little valleys, each separated by about an inch of smooth flesh. Feeling bold, you press your lips to one, and Kanaya makes another small noise. You can’t help but pull back and smirk a bit.

“If you’re getting this riled up already, I can only imagine your reactions later on,” you say, appreciating the grassy shade dusting Kanaya’s cheeks. Returning your hands to their previous position, you draw her into a quick kiss.

“And these,” you say with a smirk, copping a feel of one of her breasts, “are your rumble spheres?”

“Yes,” she squeaks adorably, laughter behind her voice. “Called so due to the way they vibrate when a troll purrs.”

“And only the females have them?”

“Generally speaking.”

“So trolls are sexually dimorphic as well?”

“I suppose you could think of it that way. Development of gender-specific post-pupation traits is a complicated topic based in environmental factors as well as personal choice.”

“Trolls can choose whether or not to have breasts?”

“Well, it’s not so much a choice as the troll’s personality determining which traits they will develop during pupation. Trolls more suited to close combat or dangerous activity will often develop rumble spheres as added chest protection, and since these trolls are usually females, well…”

“So a troll of any gender may or may not have breasts, potentially.”

“Yes, but as I said, it’s complicated.”

“Very interesting,” you say. “But we’re getting off track.” You slide one hand down to her waist and another up to her horn—the crooked one, which you secretly prefer. You trace the bent tip with your fingers, rubbing at the crease.

“And horns, are they ever sensitive?”

“Yes, at the bases.” You drag your fingers all the way to the deepest orange part of Kanaya’s horn. Her breath hitches. “They’re keratin, so they doesn’t feel much, but they do sense temperature and vibrations so touching them is somewhat disorienting… and there is a concentration of nerves where they meet the skull.” You do the same to the other horn.

“Your horns are very lovely.”

“Thank you,” she laughs. “If you had horns, I’m sure they’d be lovely as—mmh!” she whimpers as you massage at her horns.

“Too hard?” You slow your ministrations.

“N-no, keep going, it’s… very nice,” she says, breathless. You press your fingers a little harder into the spot where the keratin meets the flesh of her scalp and she moans again, slightly louder this time. “Rose,” she gasps. “I don’t think—”

“What’s wrong?” you ask, nuzzling her cheek.

“Mmm, maybe we should…” Her words are slurred and a low purring emanates from her chest. “Should… ah, _fuck_!” You can tell she’s worked up when the swearing starts.

“Should fuck?” you ask, mouthing at her neck.

(You’d be lying if you said you weren’t just as turned on as Kanaya; you can already feel the heat pooling in your groin.)

“Rose _please_!” she cries desperately. She wraps her arms around your waist, pressing her chest flush against yours and you note absently that her rumble spheres are indeed vibrating.

“Alright, shh, it’s okay,” you coo, grasping her face in your hands so you can pepper it with kisses. She just whimpers again. God she is so fucking adorable and hot and gorgeous and how in the entirety of existence did you get so lucky?

You press closer to her, kissing her open-mouthed. You wedge a thigh between hers and she does the same for you. The both of you start rocking against one another and Kanaya just moans and whimpers oh so sweetly. A few noises and expletives escape your own mouth as the heat between your legs is exacerbated by the rubbing of her thigh.

“Mmf, _shit_ , Kanaya,” you whine into her neck. She’s so wet against you and you can feel how thoroughly damp your own panties are. The pressure inside you is building up, higher and higher, like boiling water, and you’re sure it’s close to spilling over any moment now. You’re even making noises kind of like a kettle, high-pitched whines squeezing from your throat.

“Ahh, _yes_ , Rose…” she’s sighing, speeding up her movements. You move together for a while, pushing and pulling and finding a rhythm—and let the record show that it is a-fucking-mazing. You pull her into a kiss and… “Oh!” she cries, hips stuttering.

“Hmm, what,” you say, face buried against her shoulder.

“Oh, oh gosh, Rose, I’m going to—to, and I, oh _fuck_!” You get the gist of what she’s saying.

“Do it,” you breathe, pressing your thigh harder against her. “I’ve got mm—more sheets.” It’s becoming increasingly difficult to form complete sentences and you feel like you’ve only barely started but what can you say, you’re a couple of inexperienced teenagers. You often find yourself surprised by how little it takes to reach your peak when you’re with Kanaya.

“ _Rose_ ,” she sobs, and you kiss her again and hold her close and talk her through it.

“It’s alright, I’m here, Kanaya, you’re so good, so perfect,” and with that she comes, a moderate amount of fluid—certainly nowhere near enough to warrant a pail; the trolls aren’t old enough for that yet—spilling over your thigh and onto your sheets. (It’ll wash out.)

“Rose,” she says again, kissing your face all over and it’s enough for you to find your own orgasm. Pleasure shoots through you, muscles contracting and toes curling, and you cry out as wave after wave of ecstasy washes over you.

Kanaya is handling you so gently now, stroking your hair and kissing your cheeks as you regain your ability to speak.

“Wow,” you whisper, and she kisses the top of your head. You look up at her and smile, not quite your typical smirk. “That certainly was… informative.”

“I hope I have sufficiently assuaged your curiosity,” she says, smiling back.

“Oh, but my dear…” You pick up her hand and kiss it, eyeing her suggestively. “There is still so much to be uncovered.” She flushes, and you laugh.

“Well, it will have to wait for another time,” she says feebly.

“Yes,” you agree, pushing Kanaya down against the bed and curling up next to her. “Yes, I suppose it will.”


End file.
